


Steve + Bucky + Reader

by FanFicsFun



Category: Bucky - Fandom, Steve Rogers - Fandom
Genre: Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers Feels, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, F/M, Love, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Sex, Smut, Steve Rogers Feels, Stucky - Freeform, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers, reader - Freeform, steve rogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:01:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25128937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicsFun/pseuds/FanFicsFun
Summary: 🚫 18+ only please.⚠️ Contains smut in every chapter. Some will include male/male as well as male/female and male/male/female. You've been warned.A smutty fanfic story between Steve, Bucky and Reader.More chapters in progress ❤
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 77





	1. Staying Warm

**Author's Note:**

> You, Steve and Bucky crash land. You get cold easily so the Super Soldiers offer to keep you warm...all night long.

“This should do until morning,” Steve says, his voice echoing through the rocky interior.

The jet had crashed in the woods during a freak storm, the left engine getting struck by lightning. When the rain ceased, you, he and Bucky searched for shelter, and this is the closest you could find. It's already chilly, and you wrap your arms around yourself, a shiver wracking your body. You've always felt the cold easily, and spending the night in a cool, damp cave wouldn’t help. 

“I’ll go get some wood for a fire,” Bucky announces, heading out again.

Steve had grabbed blankets from the Quinjet wreckage and laid them out against the side wall away from the entrance. You look over your shoulder, seeing the golden rays peeking through the leaves. It will be nightfall any minute.

“Hey, y/n, you ok?”

You face Steve who’s looking at you in concern, and muster up a shaky smile and nod. “Yeah, just cold.”

“Buck and I can handle the setup. Come over and get under the blankets, try and get warm. We don’t want you freezing.”

Though his tone is gentle, there’s an authoritative tone to it that causes a wave of heat to flow through you. Yes, you have a thing for the Captain as well as the Soldier. Both these men are always at the forefront of your mind in fantasies, occupying every second you drift off into your head. Yet it’s ridiculous. Though they’re nice to you, it’s obvious they have a thing for each other, they just didn’t know how to express it. You aren’t their type, and as painful as that is, you have to accept it. Nonetheless, the fantasies remained.

You do as instructed, huddling up under the blanket as your body continues to shiver. Bucky returns a minute later with wood and sets the small fire up close by. You watch them work, talk and laugh, and a smile creeps across your face. They’re the most amazing guys you’ve ever met. Sweet, funny, protective, more sexy they than they really have a right to be.

“Y/n, you feeling ok now?”

Your attention snaps back to the men, both watching you curiously, and you force a smile. “All good.”

You wince at the tremble in your voice, and they share doubtful glances before coming over to lay either side of you. Another wave of heat surges through you at the thought of being sandwiched between them, your core clenching. Why, you had no idea considering nothing will happen. Outside of your imagination, anyway.

“We have high body temperatures so we’ll keep you warm throughout the night if you like?” Bucky offers, seeking your gaze.

Another shiver wracks your body, though this time not so much from the cold, but at the mere thought of both of them holding you overnight. “Um, yeah, sure, ok.”

His smile is genuine as he scoots closer, and Steve does the same on the other side. You lay on your back, remaining stiff, your hands gripping the blanket under your chin. You’ve no idea which way to turn. Your heart’s beating wildly right now, and you try and calm it down.

“Relax,” Bucky murmurs close to your ear, his flesh arm draping over you, dangerously close to the underside of your breasts while he rests his head on his metal one. “It’s just us, doll. Nothing to be nervous about.”

“I’m, I’m not…I mean, I’m fine. Why would I be nervous?”

Bucky quirks an eyebrow in amusement and shares another glance with Steve who smiles and places an arm over your lower stomach close to your now throbbing core.

“We’ll keep you safe and warm,” Bucky adds, licking his lips as his eyes dart to yours before meeting your gaze again, his tone taking on a lower, huskier note. “All night.”

Your eyes widen, heat spreading across your face. His voice, breath and words are doing crazy things to your hormones. All you want is for him to take you and quench this overwhelming desire. You’d only had one boyfriend in college, and that sex was nothing exciting. He moved away straight after graduation, so when it came to men, you have little experience. You aren’t sure about Steve when it came to his past experience with women, but Bucky – given his reputation back in the 40’s and how confident he is with himself, you can’t help but wonder what he’d be like.

“You know we have heightened senses,” he continues, mischief lighting his beautiful baby blues. “We can both hear your heart racing. Why are you nervous? Are you uncomfortable with us being this close?”

Despite the words being gentle and genuine, you can tell he knows you’re far from uncomfortable, at least not in the way he was saying. Damn it, these men can see straight through you. Plus, you aren’t exactly great at hiding your feelings.

“No, no, it’s ok,” you stutter, mesmerised by his piercing eyes glowing in the light of the fire. “I just wasn’t…expecting to…be…” You trail off, your blush intensifying as you tear your gaze from his. What’s with these men and being able to render you unable to form coherent thoughts?

“It’s ok, y/n,” Steve says softly, his hand gently caressing your abdomen in a show of comfort.

However, all it does is stoke the already rapidly growing fire within you. His touch is soft yet firm. You wonder what it would be like on your skin…your legs…your breasts…and right where you need those fingers…

“What do you need from us, doll?” Bucky asks huskily, his breath teasing the sensitive spot on your neck.

A moan escapes your lips before you can stop it and your eyes widen in embarrassment, one of your hands slamming over your mouth.

Bucky reaches up, grazing your breasts as he gently removes your hand from your mouth, his eyes holding you captive again. “You’re safe with us. You know that, right?”

You nod, allowing him to place your hand on your chest again.

He cups your blazing cheek and smiles. “We’ve noticed how you act around us. Your responses to our voices, to us being so close to you. To our touch.”

“Buck…”

Steve’s hoarse voice registers, but your gaze remains locked onto Bucky’s who is holding yours with so much intensity, it’s making you want to blurt out for them to fuck you. But that isn’t something you do. You’re conservative and careful when it comes to relationships. Maybe too much considering the last – and only – relationship you had was three years ago. Stupid social anxiety.

“It’s ok, Stevie,” Bucky replies, studying you carefully. “I’m only reading desire from her. Tell me,” he murmurs to you, “how often do you fantasise about us?”

Your breath hitches and you squeeze your legs together, clenching your stomach. “I…I don’t…um…”

“It’s ok, doll. Nothing to be ashamed of. You wanna know how often I fantasise about you?”

Your eyes widen in shock at the confession. “You do?”

“Yeah. And I know Steve does as well. We’re pretty close as you know.”

Your gaze finally moves to Steve who is watching you intently, his blue eyes dark with desire. “You do?”

“Often,” Steve replies huskily.

His tongue darts out, stroking his bottom lip which he draws between his teeth. The action gets your attention as you wonder what that mouth of his would feel like on parts of your body.

“What do you want from us, doll?” Bucky whispers in your ear again, his breath sending another wave of desire wracking your body.

“This…can’t be…happening,” you mutter, looking up to see Steve watching you carefully.

“It is,” Bucky says softly. “If you want it to. If not, it’s ok, we can just go to sleep.”

“I…do…want…” you stutter.

You’re unable to look away from Steve’s penetrating gaze until Bucky’s lips land on your neck, making you gasp and close your eyes, a whimper escaping your mouth. His hand moves from your cheek and down to cup your breast.

“Are you sure?” Bucky asks, nipping your earlobe.

You moan a strangled “yes” as the overwhelming sensations flood you.

“We’ve barely started and you’re already squirming. That’s a good sign.”

“Y/n, look at me.”

Steve’s gentle order makes you open your eyes and meet his.

“You’ll tell us if you change your mind or you want to stop. We want you to enjoy this.”

“I want…you both…fuck, I want you, please,” you moan, biting your lip painfully at the feel of Bucky’s mouth moving down your neck, your legs rising and straightening as desire unravels within you.

“I think that’s permission enough, don’t you Stevie?” Bucky asks, leaving a love bite on your neck and making you gasp.

Steve lowers his head, pausing and seeking your gaze. Your nod is all he needs before closing the distance. His lips move over yours, teasing and gentle to start with. Then his tongue darts out and you let him in, increasing the passion. Damn he can kiss.

Your grip loosens on the blanket, the pain from holding it so tight not fazing you as you reach up to wrap your arms around his neck. He moans into your mouth, leaning closer. Your hands move down around his waist, his muscles taunt beneath his uniform. He feels amazing. You want to feel his bare skin on yours.

So engrossed in the glorious sensations, you’re barely aware of Bucky removing the blanket.

“Y/n?”

Bucky’s rough voice tears you away from Steve and you look at the other soldier, seeing his heated gaze watching you questioningly over your shoulder. You look down and see his arm around you, his hand on the front zipper of your field uniform, and you realise what he’s asking. You nod without hesitation and roll over, sitting up. He makes quick work of removing it, and you help, shimmying out of the cat suit. The moment it’s off, your face heats more than you thought was possible. Due to the tight fit of the suit, plus the built-in bra, you didn’t wear any underwear. You’re completely bare to them.

They both groan and you watch in fascination as they strip, your gaze darting between them as they reveal more of their incredible bodies to you. When they remove their pants and underwear, your eyes widen in shock, fear and excitement. They’re already turned on, and damn they’re big. They laid down either side of you again, their hands gently raking over your exposed skin and leaving tingles in their wake. All you can do is look between them, unsure of what to do.

“When was the last time you made love, doll?” Bucky asks, placing a knee between your legs and urging them to part.

“Um…a while,” you murmur in embarrassment. Damn your lack of experience.

“How long is a while?”

“Three years.”

Their hands pause as they both look at you in shock.

“Why so long?” Steve asks curiously. “It’s just that, you’re a beautiful woman. You could have anyone.”

Your face heats and you shake your head. “Not really. I’m awkward and weird, I don’t-”

Next thing Bucky’s hand is on your cheek and has you turned to him, his lips landing on yours, effectively cutting off your words. His tongue thrusts into the warmth of your mouth and you moan, gripping his biceps to remain balanced. Desire shoots through you, adding fuel to the already raging fire.

He pulls away, leaving you both breathing heavily as he meets your gaze. “Don’t ever put yourself down. I mean it. If you do, we’ll have to find a way to occupy this pretty mouth of yours instead.”

Your breath hitches and you press squeeze your legs together as wetness pools in your throbbing core. Both men look down at the subtle action, smiles curving their lips.

“You want release, doll?” Bucky rasps, his hand landing on your stomach and inching its way down. “How wet are you for us? How turned on are you?”

“I can’t…wait…please, I…”

“Yes?” he urges, his hand moving down your thigh and up to your hip again, his touch feather-light.

“I need…you…”

Bucky’s fingers slide through your folds, groaning in appreciation at how wet you are. “Damn, baby, you’re so responsive to us.”

His finger flicks across your clit and your eyes close, your back arching as pleasure shoots through you. Steve’s mouth lands on your nipple, his tongue swirling around the hardened bud while Bucky’s return to your neck. Oh god, you can’t handle this.

“I can’t…too much…not enough.”

Both men pause at your ramblings to look up at you, making sure you’re till ok.

“Talk to us, baby,” Steve murmurs.

“I need one of you, please, now. I can’t wait. It’s too much.”

“I need to prepare you, doll,” Bucky says, his fingers moving down to your entrance. “I want you to let go completely, ok? You’re safe with us, I promise.”

He pushes a finger inside you and you clench around it. He groans, bending down to plant kisses along your chest and stomach as he inserts a second finger. Steve’s mouth lands on yours, swallowing your moans as his tongue dances with yours. You roll your hips, needing more, and Bucky reads you easily. As he fingers you, his thumb teases your clit, making you squirm.  
Your hands grip onto Steve’s biceps for dear life as you feel yourself getting closer to the edge. It’s so intense, it’s scary. You’ve never felt desire to this extent before, and you aren’t sure if you can handle it.

“Come for me, y/n, I know you’re close, baby. Come for me.”

Bucky’s rough order is enough to skyrocket you over the edge. Steve pulls away as you scream, your body trembling as the orgasm sweeps you away. You moan, burying your face into Steve’s shoulder and he caresses you gently, kissing your forehead as you slowly drift down from the high.

“Fuck, y/n, for someone so quiet you’re quite the screamer,” Bucky says, planting a kiss on your neck.

You shudder as you pull away, looking up into Steve’s heated gaze then at Bucky who smiles. He removes his fingers and raises them to his mouth, licking your juices off. Your eyes widen, another wave of desire flowing through you at the sight.

“I wanted to taste you properly, but you were so responsive. I don’t think a woman has come so quickly from my fingers alone. You must have denied yourself more than a man’s touch these past three years.”

Your face turns a deeper shade of red, and you want to look away from his piercing blues but can’t. Instead, you find yourself answering the unasked question. “I don’t…I mean, I’ve never actually…myself.”

His eyebrows shoot up in surprise, and you see Steve with the same shocked expression. “You don’t pleasure yourself? Why not?”

“I tried once, but…I couldn’t. I didn’t know how,” you confess softly.

“Well, if you like what we do tonight, then you won’t need your own hands to pleasure yourself coz you’ll have us.”

You stare wide-eyed at his offer. “You mean, this isn’t a one night thing?”

He smiles and shakes his head. “Not if you don’t want it to be. Steve and I wanted to make a move on you for the past couple weeks but we didn’t know how you’d react to this type of relationship.”

“Wait, you two really are together?”

The men glance at each other and smile then looks down at you again. Steve’s the one who replies, so you face him.

“Kind of. We’ve talked about it but haven’t pursued it yet. We’re uncertain.”

“We both like being with women, but we also want each other, so there’s a lot of confusion,” Bucky continues. “We’re hoping that maybe, if you’re open to it, you could be with the both of us.”

“We don’t know how many women would be ok with two guys, especially the two of us, being together as well as with her. But if it’s uncomfortable for you-”

“I’d like that,” you find yourself interrupting, honoured that they thought of you, and that they see you this way. “Ever since I met the two of you, I felt torn. I didn’t think I had a chance with either of you let alone both. But if this is something you guys want, then I’d love to be part of this relationship.”

“Really?” Steve asks, a grin lighting his expression.

“I don’t have much experience though.”

"That's ok, we'll all learn together," Bucky says, clearly relieved.

Steve’s mouth covers yours in a loving kiss. He breaks away and gently turns your face to Bucky who does the same, his tongue stroking along yours. When he pulls away, you lower your head and look between them. They look at you in confusion then to each other and back again, hesitant.

“It’s ok, it’s only us. If you guys feel this way about each other, you deserve to be happy. There’s no judgement from me, not ever. But if you’re not ready, that’s ok as well.”

“You sure you’re ok with all this?” Bucky asks again, holding your gaze and studying you.

“More than ok,” you say with a gentle, reassuring smile.

The men look back to each other and lean over you, their gazes locked. You bite your lip, watching their mouths come together. You can tell it's hesitant, obviously their first kiss, and it's so lovely to see. The chemistry between them is clear. When they pull apart, they smile and look down at you, relief crossing their expressions when they see you grinning like an idiot.

“As hot as that was, I have to say, if I don’t have one of you inside me soon, I may go a little crazy with overactive hormones, and that won’t be pretty,” you half joke.

They chuckle, the tension in the air fading and is replaced with a playful energy.

“Guess we better not keep you waiting then,” Bucky replies, licking his lips. “Roll over on all fours and let Steve lie under you. While I go in from behind, you’re gonna suck him off. That ok with you?”

You bite your lip painfully and nod. The three of you get in position. Bucky folds the blanket so yours and his knees remain comfortable, and Steve pushes your hair back, holding it out of your face. You look down at his erection and lick your lips. Fuck, this is exciting. You gently take the base of his shaft, your touch soft as you stroke up to the head, your thumb gliding over the slit.

He groans, his grip tightening as he tries to keep his eyes open to watch you. Your tongue follows the same course, swirling around the head before taking it into your mouth. Your other hand finds its way to his testicles, gently fondling them and moving to his thigh then back again. You feel the nudge of Bucky’s member at your slick entrance, and you clench in anticipation. In response, he smooths his hands over your back, waist and ass then grips your hips. The contrast between the coolness of his metal hand and the warmth of his flesh one is incredible.

“Alright baby, relax.”

You do, not stopping your ministrations to Steve as Bucky slowly enters you, stretching you in the most delicious way. You moan, the vibrations going through Steve’s cock and he gasps, thrusting his hips up automatically. As you take as much of him as you can, Bucky sheaths himself fully inside you, and you all let out groans of satisfaction.

“Fuck you’re tight. You ok, doll?” Bucky asks, his voice strained as he tries to control his lust and not get carried away.

You release Steve and look over your shoulder, your darkened expression being all the answer he needs. “Yes. Fuck me, Bucky. Give me everything.”

He groans and smirks at your answer. “Damn, baby, you got a mouth on you. Get back to working Steve and I’ll give you what you want.”

You smile before doing as told. You bob your head up and down, using your mouth, tongue and hands. You feel Steve tensing, his grip in your hair tightening and you know he’s trying not to take control.

Pulling back, you meet his heated gaze. “It’s ok, Steve. You can.”

“Are you sure?” he asks hesitantly.

You nod and take him back into your mouth then let him take control, showing you how he likes it and how fast. Bucky starts to move, withdrawing most of the way then easing back inside, allowing you time to adjust. After a few gentle strokes, he ups the pace. The cave is filled with grunts, moans and echoes of your love making.

“I’m gonna…fuck,” Steve curses, his face contorting with pleasure, voice strained. “I’m coming.”

He pulls your head away but you try and stay close enough to catch what you can of his seed. You swallow some while the rest slides down your chin and neck.

The coil in your belly is so tight, you clench and whimper as you feel it’s close. Just…a…little… “Fuck, Bucky, harder.”

“God, y/n, you feel…amazing,” he pants, slamming into you.

His metal hand moves around, flicking your clit and that’s all you need to fly over the edge. Bucky’s curse and grunts are followed with jerky thrusts as he quickly pulls out, his seed landing on your back. You collapse next to Steve who helps ease you down and Bucky lands on your other side, all of you completely spent, breathing laboured. You lie in comfortable silence as you all slowly come down from your highs.

“So, y/n, warm yet?” Bucky asks with a grin.

You chuckle and meet his gaze. “I have a feeling I won’t be going cold any time soon.”

“Not if we can help it,” Steve says, his hand tracing up your thigh.

You smile, looking at him. “I’ll have my work cut out for me keeping up with the both of you, huh?”

“Don’t worry, we won’t wear you out,” Bucky adds, placing a kiss on your neck, his smirk obvious. “Much. But I think we need to clean you up before we go another round tonight.”

You meet his gaze, seeing his beautiful blues sparkle with mischief, and you can’t help but giggle. Yeah, these men are definitely going to be a handful – in more ways than one. You must be the luckiest woman in the world.


	2. First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The men decide it’s time to go all the way with each other. Only describes one xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING. My first attempt at writing male/male, I hope it’s ok.

You’ve been in a relationship with both men for two weeks, and it’s been the best two weeks of your life. They’ve been helping you gain confidence, to embrace your sexuality, and you feel completely safe to do so with them. They’ve been having sex with you and fondle and work each other up with their hands and mouths – and to watch that is a huge turn-on. However, they haven’t gone all the way yet. Until tonight.

You talked about it, done research, made sure you all understood the best way to go about it, and Steve agreed to let Bucky take him first.

So, there you are, under Steve on the bed as he kisses your neck, his fingers pumping your wet heat. Bucky is next to you, metal hand gripping his cock as he watches with a heated expression. In this relationship, as hot as it is to watch the other two, it drives you crazy being watched by one while having sex with the other. Your core is throbbing with painful need to be completely filled by him. You arch your hips, hoping for him to get the idea.

“You want more, baby?” Steve asks, his hoarse voice in your ear causing a shudder of anticipation to wrack your body.

“Yes,” you pant, digging your teeth into your bottom lip.

Bucky moves off the bed and opens the drawer of the bedside table. He brings out a silver wrapper which he tears to reveal a condom. He leans down close, his flesh hand moving along Steve’s muscled back while his metal one goes under. “Allow me.”

Steve raises his head, eyes closed at the feel of Bucky sliding the condom on him. Bucky then teasingly traces along Steve’s abs with his metal fingers, making him shudder at the thought of what’s to come. Bucky knows his metal hand drives us both crazy, and he knows exactly how to use it.

Bucky steps away to get another condom and the lube to prepare while Steve meets your gaze and lines himself up with your entrance.

You raise your knees, opening as much as you can and keeping your legs out the way for Bucky. These men are big, and they still don’t want to get carried away with you no matter how much you say it’s ok. They’re worried they’ll hurt you, and you love them for their protective ways.

Steve eases inside, your walls clenching around his length, tearing a strangled a groan from him. “Fuck, y/n…do it again.”

You clench, making him moan and he sheaths himself deep inside, both of you releasing sighs of contentment. He remains still and holds your gaze, and you smile, cupping his face in your hands.

The bed dips as Bucky kneels behind Steve, his hands moving along the taunt muscles. “You sure you want to do this, Steve?”

“Yeah, I trust you.”

Though he tries to sound confident, you can hear the slight tremor of uncertainty in his voice and a flicker passes across his expression. You gently trace your thumbs over his cheekbones and smile softly, feeling him relax and his expression soften.

Bucky slides a condom on then squirts some lube on his flesh fingers. Metal hand on Steve’s hip, he teases the hole and inches the tip of his finger in then withdraws, letting Steve get used to the new sensation.

As he eases his finger in further, you see Steve squeeze his eyes shut, his breathing coming out in quick gasps. Pulling his head down, you capture his lips in yours, kissing him slow.

Bucky pumps his finger in and out a few times, keeping it gentle. “You still ok, Steve?”

Steve pulls away from the kiss, his eyes dark and voice hoarse. “Yes.”

“I’ll add another finger now.”

Steve nods in understanding and meets your gaze, so you kiss him again. He groans into your mouth as Bucky inserts a second finger, giving him time to adjust then starts to pump.  
Steve turns away from the kiss and groans in pleasure. His face is flushed, his teeth clamped down on his bottom lip as he relishes in the new sensation. “Fuck,” he mutters, dropping his head on the pillow next to yours.

You wrap your arms around his neck, one hand combing through his hair while the other trails along his back, feeling the muscles twitch. Leaning up, you plant kisses along his shoulder, neck, and nip his earlobe the way that drives him crazy.

Bucky increases the pace, and Steve rolls his hips, his hands gripping the sheet next to you. You clench around his pulsing length, and he moans into the pillow.

“Ready, Steve?”

Steve raises his head, his breathy reply coming out. “Yes.”

Bucky removes his fingers and lines his cock up, his hands gripping Steve’s hips. “If you need me to stop, tell me, ok?”

“Ok.”

Steve leans down and captures your lips in his, thrusting his tongue in and you let him control the kiss, knowing he needs it. Bucky slowly eases in, beads of sweat forming on his heated skin.

Once the head is in, Steve groans into your mouth and tenses slightly. You trace your hands over his body that you can reach, trying to soothe him. He pulls his head back, his face contorted with pleasure and pain.

You plant kisses along his shoulder and neck, murmuring huskily in his ear, “You’re doing great, love.”

Bucky gets halfway and pauses, his chest rising and falling rapidly and you know he’s using every ounce of strength to hold back. “Fuck, Steve, this feels incredible. Still ok?”

“Yes,” Steve gasps, his voice strangled.

“Want more?”

“Fuck yes.”

Bucky chuckles and bites his bottom lip in the way that makes you want to bite it for him, and continues with the slow penetration.

Steve’s breathing quickens, and you kiss his cheeks and forehead, whispering praises and sweet nothings in his ear to help distract him from any pain or discomfort.

Once Bucky is fully sheathed inside, the men release strained groans. The room is hot, sweat forming on all your bodies, and the only sounds right now is heavy breathing.

“Steve?” Bucky rasps.

“I’m ok.”

“Pain?”

“Some, but fuck, Bucky, I need more.”

You’ve never heard his voice take on a pleading tone before, and you have to admit, it does something to you. Your darkened gazes meet and hold as Bucky slowly withdraws and eases in again, allowing Steve plenty of time to adjust.

After a few thrusts, Steve braces himself and starts moving inside you. You arch up and meet each of Steve’s thrusts while Bucky gradually increases the pace. It takes some getting used to and a few tries to get a good rhythm going, but then you’re all moving in sync.

Nothing can describe the sensation of having Steve fuck you while Bucky fucks him. The sounds, the heat, the moans and curses filling the air. You’d think you were dreaming this entire relationship if you didn’t know better.

Your stomach tightens, your pussy clenching around Steve’s pounding length. Your release is so close, but you can’t quite reach it.

“Fuck, Steve, I’m…fuck, I’m coming,” Bucky pants.

“So am I,” Steve grunts, his thrusts becoming uneven.

And they both do. The sounds of their climaxes are enough to send you over the edge with them, stars filling your vision as the orgasm wracks your body.

You go limp, as does Steve who tries not to put his full weight on you. He moans as Bucky carefully pulls himself out and falls to the mattress next to you. Steve withdraws, leaving you feeling empty and collapses on your other side.

The men remove the condoms and Bucky goes to the en suit, bringing back a couple warm washcloths. You clean yourself while Bucky looks after Steve, and you smile at the sight.

Usually, Bucky is the most dominating, but Steve can be as well, so seeing him in this vulnerable state and letting Bucky care for him in such an intimate way makes your love for the men grow even more.

Bucky takes the washcloths back and you lean over, kissing Steve softly then planting one on his forehead. He smiles and holds you close as Bucky gets in behind you, his arm draping over both of you as he gets comfortable.

“You both ok?”

You both hum contentedly in response, your eyes closing. Bucky kisses your shoulder, and silence falls over the room aside from all your breathing that’s slowly levelling out.

This is it. This is what you’ve been missing your whole life. Being with these men, sharing your lives together…everything’s perfect. Sure, there’ll be disagreements. I mean, what relationship doesn’t have them? But right here, right now, sandwiched between them as you all drift off to sleep – well, there’s no place you’d rather be.


End file.
